¡Ataque floral!
by Tania Wayer
Summary: Lovina Vargas es una joven estudiante que siente cierta afición secreta por las flores y su significado. También está enamorada de Antonio F. Carriedo... El problema será que tendrá que luchar con la homosexualidad aparente de ese español. Su vida de mala suerte se convierte en toda una comedia hasta para ella misma ¡Pasen y lean!
1. 1: Primera flor: Prímula

**¡Ataque floral!  
Spain x Nyo!Romano**

**Capítulo 1**

**Primera flor: Prímulas.**

Él llegó, con sus estúpidos cabellos castaños y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos como esmeraldas me atravesaron y, con esa bastarda sonrisa, acercó un ramo de prímulas azules y malvas. Parpadeé varias veces tratando de controlar mi corazón.

_¿Acaso Antonio sabe lo que significan? _

Las tomé con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas. Le sonreí agradecida. Inmediatamente él tomó mis manos y movió sus labios recitando algo inaudible para mí. Yo seguía sonriendo, estaba muy feliz, él me había regalado prímulas; y estaba segura que, con lo idiota que es, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su verdadero significado.

_"Prímulas azules: Amor muy dulce. Prímulas malvas: Inocencia de un primer amor"_ Vaya, a él le quedaban muy bien.

Nuestras miradas entrecruzadas, mi corazón palpitando, el sonido del suyo al compás con el mío. Antonio y yo nos sumergimos en un mar donde nuestras miradas eran las únicas presentes. Por un instante, éramos los únicos habitantes de la tierra.

Me tomó de la cintura y, poco a poco, como una especie de cliché, comenzó a acercar su rostro más al mío. Más… Más… ¡Más! ¡Y de repente…!

— ¡FRATELLO! ¡¿SEGUIRÁS USANDO EL PORTÁTIL DE LOVI?!

En medio de mi sueño, escuché eso. Abrí un ojo. Momento…

Fratello= Lovino. Computador. Lovino usó mi computador. Anoche lo dejé encendido con algunas páginas abiertas. Mi facebook privado. Youtube, seguramente con alguna ova yaoi (Culpa de Elizabeta por pegarme esos gustos aunque seguía sin aceptar el homosexualismo. No me juzguen). Tumblr, en donde escribía mis fanfics sadomasoquistas sobre una alguna serie o libro (Culpen a ese bastardo patatero, al macho patatas y al bastardo del vino. Escucharlos perturbó mi mente inocente). Si Lovino invadió mi privacidad muy probablemente ocurrieron dos cosas: La primera, se dio cuenta de mi extraño gusto por el yaoi y, la segunda, que su pequeña hermana conservadora es un As de los escritos sadomasoquistas…

Una alarma mental de emergencia sonó haciendo que despertara de golpe y mirará directamente a la persona invasora de la privacidad de mi inmaculado cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, maldito fratello?! —Le grité a Feliciano espantándolo.

— ¡Sorella! ¡Sorella! —Feliciano comenzó a llorar.

— Lo diré sólo una vez… ¡FUERA DE MI BENDITO CUARTO! — Me levanté de la cama con cara de ogro.

Feliciano sacó una banderita blanca diciendo, nada raro en él, cosas como "Me rindo, me rindo" o "Por favor no me mates" o, la peor "¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¡Sálvame!" Así que simplemente lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y, como si fuera un jodido chibi, lo saqué de mi habitación de una patada ¡Y allí fue volando ese estúpido fratello mío!

Cerré la puerta de golpe. Me quedé mirándola con mis manos empuñadas y un notable tic de ira en mi ojo izquierdo. Ya les había dicho que necesito privacidad y, al parecer, ellos nunca me escuchan ¡Ni siquiera Lovino!

_Lovino… ¡Lovino! ¡Si Lovino se enteró de todo eso probablemente me asesinará! _

Me lancé desesperada a la búsqueda de mi portátil y rápidamente lo prendí. El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando, gracias al cielo, sólo había dejado abierta una página de juegos con pacman abierto, youtube con una canción que escuchaba y una página de flores…

_Flores… ¡FLORES! ¡Ese maldito sueño otra vez!_

Me recargué contra la pared mientras posaba una mano sobre mi frente. Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Qué clase de sueño estúpido era ese? No. No es un sueño… ¡Es toda una pesadilla!

— Maledizione… ¿Yo? ¿Sonrojada porque ese bastardo tomatero me regala flores? ¡Ja!— Me crucé de brazos haciendo una pose de altivez— Pero, vaya pesadilla la que he tenido.

— ¿De nuevo soñando con Antonio? — Escuché la voz de mi hermana menor, la menor de los cuatro mellizos (Le tengo consideración a mi madre. Dar a luz a cuatro hijos en un mismo día no debió ser nada lindo) Pero… ¿Qué mierdas hace ella aquí?

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ya les he dicho que no se metan en mi maldita habitación!

— Pero, sorella…

— ¡¿Qué?!— Felicia retrocedió con miedo.

— Tumbaste la puerta… De nuevo— Señaló la puerta en el suelo.

Sentí una gota caer sobre mi rostro mientras mi tic de ira incrementaba. De nuevo, había roto la puerta. Otra vez me quitarán mi mesada por eso… Este día no podía ir peor.

— Ahora, ¿Qué quieres tú? — Le dije a Felicia mientras me sentaba sobre mi cama y acariciaba el puente de mi nariz algo malhumorada.

— ¡Nada! ¡Sólo venía a darte los buenos días, vee!— Y se lanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo.

— ¡Quítate, maldita sea! ¡Quítate!— Traté de alejarla pero, fue inútil. Se agarró de mí como un Koala, no… ¡Como una bastarda garrapata!

Y, lo que me faltaba, al abuelo le dio por unirse a la reunión de la familia feliz. Observó la puerta en el suelo y suspiró pesadamente, ya se había acostumbrado a mis desastres.

— ¡Como me alegra que mis lindas nietas siempre se lleven tan bien! — Dijo mi estúpido abuelo, Roma ~su apodo~, mientras se acercaba a abrazarnos y alzarnos al mismo tiempo con su tremenda fuerza.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ya bájenme de aquí!— Pataleé disgustada. No duró mucho el abrazo, asqueroso abrazo. Cuando ya tenía mis pobres pies descalzos sobre el suelo.

¿Es que acaso mi cuarto era una sala de conferencia? ¿Un salón de música? ¿Un lugar de reunión? Porque después llegaron Lovino y Feliciano. Lovino, burlándose de mi situación porque, desgraciadamente él sabía muy bien que odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Feliciano, lanzándose en brazos de Felicia mientras se abrazaban como los idiotas hermanos que eran.

Arqueé una ceja. Era muy raro. Los cuatro éramos mellizos. Pero, nuestra madre murió justo después de dar a luz a Felicia y nuestro maldito "padre" nos abandonó también, justo después de eso. Nuestro abuelo nos adoptó como sus hijos y nos trata así. Sin embargo, no deja de mencionar que somos sus nietos… Supongo que para darle el lugar de honor a mi difunta madre, que en paz descanse.

Pero, era aún más extraño que Lovino y yo fuéramos tan parecidos; sólo se nos diferenciaban un par de cosillas por ahí y, Feliciano y Felicia, fueran también parecidos. Y no me refiero sólo al físico, también en la personalidad.

El punto es que Roma, si Roma, sonreía amplio mientras observaba a su particular familia, esa familia a la que tuvo que sostener durante 19 años, más o menos. Les revolvió el cabello a Feliciano y Felicia. Nos sonrió a Lovino y a mí, al menos ya había entendido nuestra aparente desaprobación por cualquier demostración afectiva.

— Dentro de poco estará el desayuno. Así que, los espero— Dijo Roma saliendo de la sala de conferencias, digo, de mi cuarto.

Los otros dos idiotas lo siguieron ilusionados porque les había prometido pasta para el desayuno. Lovino y yo nos miramos por un segundo.

— Buenos días, mocosa-Dijo él.

— ¿Qué tal, traga-bolas españolas? — Levantó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¡De homosexual no me trates! ¡Y tampoco me relaciones con ese idiota de Antonio!— Levantó la puerta disgustado y me dejó encerrada en mi cuarto con la puerta semi-apoyada.

Comencé a reír. Era divertido hacer disgustar a mi fratello. Y regresé mi vista al portátil. Verdad. Debía apagarlo. Cerré pestaña por pestaña y me detuve justo en la última. La página de floriografía* que estaba viendo anoche.

_Prímulas… Y ahí estaban con su significado._

Las contemplé un segundo. Que bonitas eran. Me gustan tanto las flores y podría dedicarme a ser florista en lugar de terminar mi carrera de literatura. También me gustan porque sacan sonrisas a las personas y no hay nada más hermoso que eso ¿Verdad? Cerré mis ojos sonriendo. Y la primera imagen mental que vino fue la de la enorme sonrisa de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… ¡Pero, qué rayos!

Mi pobre portátil sufrió un "diminuto" golpe debido a que lo cerré de un puñetazo sin ninguna compasión. Exasperada, me acosté sobre el suelo de mi habitación mientras respiraba agitada y gruñía de vez en cuando. Era el colmo…

Sólo escuché la voz de Roma llamarnos a todos al desayuno. No me quedó nada más que levantarme e ir a iniciar otro nuevo día en la "fabulosa" vida de Lovina Vargas.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Fratello: hermano_

_Sorella: hermana_

_Floriografía: Medio de comunicación de la época victoriana. Se transmitía un mensaje por medio de flores._

_Maledizione: Maldición._

* * *

_**Espero tengan un buen día.  
**__Respecto a este fic, ya lo había subido desde otra cuenta en FanFiction, pero con el tiempo perdí cómo entrar a ella. En ese caso, decidí iniciar de nuevo con esta, este será mi primer FanFic y ya vendrá editado y más cargado con muchas cosas que no esperaba que vinieran… Bueno, no. Espero les guste muchísimo y, no soy insegura, pero si dejas un review con tu opinión me harías muy feliz._

* * *

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. Por supuesto, crédito a los autores que se vean involucrados en la elaboración de este FanFic.**_

_**Un trabajo de fans para fans sin fines lucrativos.**_


	2. 2: Los italianos tienen buena suerte

**¡Ataque flora!  
Spain x Nyo!Romano**

Capítulo 2

**¡Los italianos no tienen mala suerte!**

**~Excepto Lovina~**

— Así que, por esta misma razón, los violines fabricados por Antonio Stradivarius eran (y son) los mejores fabricados jamás y tienen…

Maledizione. Me dejé convencer de que, en mi linda hora libre, terminara metida en esa clase de "Historia de la música". Miré de reojo a Felicia. Esto no iba en serio…

No podía creerme que durante todo la maldita clase escuchara el nombre "Antonio" "Antonio" "Antonio" ¡¿Es que acaso no hay más músicos y más nombres?! Respiré frustrada. Hasta en mis pesadillas lo veía, no era justo conmigo que también tuviesen que usar su nombre para todo.

— Terminando ya con este tema, creo que es pertinente hablar de otro italiano reconocido. El maestro que puso los cimientos del género del concierto, "Il prete rosso" * …

— Antonio Lucio Vivaldi…— Dije en voz alta ¿Es que acaso todos los músicos o fabricantes de instrumentos importantes italianos se llamaban Antonio por fuerza?

— Correcto, señorita Vargas.

Regresé a ver al profesor que estaba impartiendo la clase y solté un suspiro. Me conocía, pero no puso problema con que me encontrara allí.

Felicia me miró sorprendida. Si, sí. Yo no era muy inteligente y no sabía muchas cosas, no era para nada culta y, claro, siempre tenía un muy mal humor. Pero, eso no implicaba que no conociera un poco sobre la historia del país en qué nací.

El profesor continuó con su clase con absoluta normalidad. Su porte era demasiado militar para ser verdad. Se veía tan odioso, tan…

— Veee~ sorella…— Felicia habló por lo bajo— ¿No te parece que el Ludwig es demasiado apuesto?

Regresé a verla alarmada ¿Cómo un fortachón rubio iba a ser apuesto? Se veía tan arrogante, "arrogante", esa es la palabra.

Felicia comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, observé sus dibujos de reojo… No eran garabatos, en realidad eran dibujos muy buenos de ese Ludwig Beilschmidt impartiendo la clase. Puse en blanco mis ojos y volví a centrar mi atención en la clase.

Eso me pasa por dejar que una estúpida estudiante de música me convenciera de acompañarla a su estúpida clase de música.

Y se terminó esa estúpida clase (¿Cuántas veces digo "estúpido/a" en un minuto?) Me estiré en mi asiento esperando a que se desocupara el salón. Odiaba salir en medio de la multitud.

Al verse el salón vacío, Felicia dio un salto inmenso para ir en busca del macho patatas, como le dice Lovino. (Es un buen apodo)

— ¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¡Veee~!— ¿por qué de repente habían corazones a su alrededor? Arqueé una ceja fastidiada.

Ellos parecían mantener una buena conversación. Era demasiada confianza. Además, el hecho de que es alemán nunca me dio buena espina. Decidí levantarme e irme tras ella.

— Sorella stupida, vai a casa. Si dovrebbe smettere di parlare di quel figlio di una cagna, lui è solo un idiota corpulento*— Dije bastante fastidiada.

— Señorita Vargas, no crea usted que no entiendo el italiano— Dijo el alemán mientras se quitaba sus anteojos dejando ver unos horribles ojos azules.

— En realidad no se me da nada repetirlo también en español— Le dije arqueando una ceja.

— Vee~ ¡No vayan a pelear!— Felicia se lanzó a abrazar al fortachón.

— ¡Oye! ¡No debes abrazar así a tus superiores!— Dijo el idiota con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

— Pero, Lud, si vamos a tener una cita más tarde…— Dijo con inocencia y estupidez- ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Encontré un lugar perfecto! ¡Sirven unas increíbles patatas cocidas!

— Alto ¿Cita?— Agarre a Felicia del cuello de la blusa lavanda que llevaba puesta y la sacudí— ¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre eso? ¡El abuelo seguro no..!

— Yo mismo le pedí permiso al señor Vargas— Me interrumpió el patatero.

Solté un bufido y les di la espalda. Sin decir nada, me retiré disgustada ¿Cómo puede ser Felicia tan tonta? ¿Qué no ve que los alemanes son de poca confianza? Pero, allá ella. Yo no soy niñera de nadie.

Así, iba Lovina Vargas, de 19 años, caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad N con total tranquilidad hasta que…

— ¡Lovina! ¡Lovina!— Observé que venía ese idiota castaño en sentido contrario ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a mi visión hoy? ¿Por qué habían destellos a su alrededor?

Su sonrisa payasa iluminaba todo el lugar, era fastidioso. Observé detrás de él una multitud de chicas siguiéndolo con devota timidez y un ligero sonrojo. Algunas tenían ojos en forma de corazón… Froté mis ojos, en realidad necesito ir al doctor.

— ¡Hola Lovina!— Se acercó él y se quedó de pie frente a mí sonriendo como idiota!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Sabes dónde está Lovi? Supe que está enfermo y no lo he visto por ningún lado ¿Él… Él está bien?

Parpadeé un segundo y giré mi cabeza para ver hacia otro lado. Maledizione, había olvidado mencionar que a este bastardo parece gustarle mi hermano Lovino. A falta de idiota, gay.

Simplemente, le di la espalda y comencé a marcharme.

— Si tanto te interesa, ve a visitarlo. Yo no soy niñera de nadie.

Él caminó a mi lado y agachó un poco la cabeza para verme aún sonriendo. Mierda, es muy alto. Porque, lo siento, pero mi estatura es considerablemente alta.

— Pero, simplemente podrías darme alguna información. Estoy preocupado por mi tomatito— Tic en mi ojo. Lovina, cuenta hasta tres… 1… 2…

— ¡¿Es que no escuchaste que no soy niñera de nadie?!— Lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lancé un gruñido.

Él me observó sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo y miedo. No atinó a decir nada, por eso lo solté.

— Déjame en paz, si quieres verlo, ve a la casa. No tengo porqué darte razón de nadie.

Seguí caminando. Al poco tiempo noté como ya no me seguía. Respiré profundo y me dispuse a entrar al baño.

Una vez allí, me encerré en uno de los gabinetes, me recosté contra la pared y me deslicé, así, hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo. Santo Dios… Abracé mis rodillas.

Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo era posible que ellos pudiesen amar a su forma a alguien? ¿Por qué mis hermanos si tenían suerte con eso? Pensé que era por mi actitud agresiva... Pero, hasta Lovino tiene pretendientes y, vamos, no creo ser tan fea. Cerré los ojos bastante frustrada, porque, lo peor del caso…

Era que me había fijado en Antonio, quién sólo tenía ojos para Lovino…

* * *

****

Notas:

1. "Il prete rosso" O "el cura rojo" así era conocido Vivaldi debido a que era sacerdote y pelirrojo.

2. Sorella stupida, vai a casa. Si dovrebbe smettere di parlare di quel figlio di una cagna, lui è solo un idiota corpulento

Traducción: Estúpida hermana, te vas a casa. Debes dejar de hablar con ese (dejemoslo en…) bastardo, él es solo un idiota fortachón. (O al menos eso dice el traductor de google)

* * *

_****_

Notas adicionales:

_Gracias por leer. Dentro de poco subo el tercer capítulo. De nuevo digo que es un Fanfic que estaoy subiendo de nuevo porque olvidé cómo acceder a mi otra cuenta. Muy gentiles al comprender._

No soy insegura, pero un review me alegraría el día.

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. **_


	3. 3: Las ortigas de la verdad

**¡Ataque floral!  
(Spain x Nyo!Romano)**

**Capítulo 3**

**Las Ortigas de la verdad.**

Mi pobre, pobre, pobre hermano Lovino. Verlo en ese estado y que sea la única disponible para cuidarlo era fastidioso, tedioso, espantoso y cualquier palabra terminaba en "oso" que mostrara mi desgracia estaba bien agregarla.

Su temperatura ya había subido demasiado y llevaba varias horas en el mismo estado. Me comenzaba a preocupar… ¡Eh! ¡No es que en realidad él me interese pero, no quiero que muera mientras yo lo cuido! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con que me crean una inútil, ahora, para que digan que no puedo cuidar ni siquiera de mi propio hermano! 

— Vamos, Lovino, toma tu medicina…—. Traté de ser gentil, al menos, por un rato con él. 

Lovino negaba con su cabeza suavemente mientras me daba la espalda acurrucándose debajo de las cobijas. Solté un suspiro tratando de mantener la paciencia, no debía golpearlo, está enfermo… 

— Está bien, no la tomes. La dejaré sobre la mesa y allá tú si quieres recuperarte—. No es como si yo fuese a rogarle a ese idiota. 

Me levanté de su lado mientras posaba un vaso de agua y medicamentos como había dicho anteriormente. Mi mirada se posó sobre él con algo de pesar, estar así de enfermo te ataba a una cama y no podías hacer mucho. Que aburrido… Que tedioso... Por favor, más de esas palabras abrumadoras para cuando uno está muy enfermo.

De repente, escuché un sonido de guitarras acústicas provenir del celular de Lovino. Sin dudarlo, lo tomé y contesté ¿Qué imbécil ahora molestaba a mi hermano enfermo? ¿Acaso quería una paliza? 

— ¿Quién mierdas es? ¿Qué quiere?

— _¡Lovina!_

Esa voz tan hermosa… Es tan única… Es tan… IRRITANTE. 

— Ah… Eres tú ¿Qué quieres? Deja de molestar a mi hermano al menos cuando está enfermo, luego tendrás tiempo de romperle el ano y de decirle cosas cursis…— Le dije sin ningún reparo.

— _¿Eh? Bueno, no te escuché bien. Sólo quiero saber cómo está mi tomatito…_

Un tic apareció en mi ojo, una vena se me salía de la frente, rechiné mis dientes y, con toda la cordialidad del mundo, hablé. Al menos eso hubiese hecho una dama, yo no era precisamente una dama… 

— ¡¿Acaso estás sordo, maldita sea?! ¡Te dije que no molestes a mi hermano! ¡Si quieres romperle el ano la próxima vez no tengo problema! ¡Maldito homosexual! ¡Deja de joder, maledizione! 

Él guardó silencio, no esperé más e iba a colgar. 

— No te incumbe mis sentimientos por tu hermano… ¿Lo entiendes?

— Y no me interesan.

— Entonces...— Su voz sonó diferente. Qué miedo, miren como tiemblo—. Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa… 

Colgué de inmediato y dejé a un lado el celular de Lovino. Él… Me dijo que no me metiera… Entonces, ¿en realidad ellos si tienen algo?

Mi corazón se oprimió hasta lo que más pudo y parecía que todo daba vueltas, giraba, todo giraba. Mi suerte no cambia, ¿verdad? Pero, él debió decírmelo con gentileza. Bueno, no es que yo sea muy gentil… 

— Maldición… Me siento débil— Posé una mano sobre mi frente mientras caminaba. 

Por eso procuraba no tener a alguien tan cercano, porque, si me enamorada todo siempre salía mal. Toda mi vida amorosa ha sido un fracaso, porque, si bien yo era el plato de segunda mesa, entonces me rechazaban vilmente. 

_Si, como Antonio._

Si, sí. Él no me había rechazado porque no sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, ya estaba más que claro que lo haría. De todos modos, estoy casi segura que mi personalidad no ayudaba, pero volvía al principio... ¡¿Por qué Lovino si y yo no?! 

— ¿Por qué me enamoré de un homosexual de mierda?— Traté de acomodar mis pensamientos en lo que más podía. No podía darme el lujo de hacer que alguien notara mi corazón roto, porque Lovina Vargas tiene orgullo. Posé mi mirada sobre el suelo y traté de contener esas innecesarias ganas de llorar, tanta sensibilidad me estaba asfixiando. Una de las tantas cosas que odio de ser mujer. 

Y el timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Gracias a Dios, cuando comienzo a pensar en todo ese tema de Antonio mi cabeza se hace un caos… Más. Mucho más. 

— ¿Si?— Abrí la puerta sin mucho ánimo. 

Pero, no había nadie ¿Ahora estaba imaginando cosas? Si, mi cabeza es un caos cuando Antonio hace acto de presencia. Definitivamente es cierto y esto es una prueba de... 

— D… Disculpe…— Una voz delicada y baja llamó mi atención antes de cerrar la puerta— Hola, tiene una entrega…

— ¡CHIGI! ¡UN FANTASMA!— Cerré la puerta de golpe y luego me recargué contra ella cubriendo mi boca demasiado asustada. F…Fantasma…

— ¡S… Señorita Lovina! ¡Soy yo, Matthew! ¡T… Tiene una entrega! 

¿Matthew? ¿Quién es Matthew? ¡Una entrega!

Abrí la puerta de inmediato y observé al rubio aún asustada. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¡Siempre termina asustándome! 

— ¿Entrega? A ver…

— Firme aquí…— Me indició y obedecí-

— ¿Y por qué ahora haces las entregas? ¿Acaso es tu deporte asustarme? 

Él sonrió dulcemente y habló con esa voz bajita que tiene. 

— Trabajo de medio tiempo y, en realidad, no es mi intención asustarla. 

Le entregué el documento firmado y tomé el paquete. Ambos nos despedimos para yo proseguir a ver para quién era el paquete. 

— Oh… Es para mí— Y lo abrí de inmediato. 

Observé el paquete abierto sobre la mesa de centro de mi sala. Mi corazón palpitó varias veces, pues nadie jamás me había enviado flores y yo sabía qué significaban. Pero, no había un destinatario como tal, sólo era un nombre sin sentido… 

— ¿"Verità"?— Suspiré. Verità significa "verdad" en italiano. Y, sobre todo… ¿Por qué me había enviado ortigas? 

Todas, de color naranja, sin tallos… Era una caja de 50 cm de largo por 10 cm de ancho, sólo con flores de ortiga ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? 

_Ortiga._

_Significado:__** "No soporto tu crueldad"**_

— ¿Quién puede saber cómo yo que estas flores transmiten ese mensaje? Dudo mucho que haya sido una coincidencia. Además, soy cruel con todo el mundo, aún peor. 

Solté un bufido y tapé la caja para comenzar a caminar hacia mi habitación. Era extraño, que alguien me enviara flores diciendo que no soportaba mi crueldad era tan poco efectivo como el hecho de enviarle en flores una confesión de amor a Antonio. Es decir, no hacía mucho efecto, porque confesar mi amor por medio de flores a Antonio era inútil ya que ese estúpido no tiene ni idea de un arte tan hermoso como este.

Tomé una de las flores y me acosté en mi cama mientras veía al techo. 

— Que problemático es todo esto… 

Al siguiente día, volví a recibir exactamente las mismas flores en la misma forme, pero esta vez el nombre del destinatario ya no era "Verità" sino "Wahrheit" El mismo significado, sólo que esta vez era en alemán (O al menos eso dijo Felicia cuando notó la existencia de esa segunda caja)

Felicia dio saltos de felicidad porque yo tenía un admirador secreto. 

— Cállate, estas flores no son nada románticas. 

Porque alguien me está enfrentando y diciendo que no soporta mi crueldad. No pensé que este día llegaría, pero no cambiará nada si esa persona cobarde no me enfrenta y me lo dice en la cara, al menos debería dejar de esconderse detrás de unas preciosas flores con un significado poco agradable.

De todos modos, realmente no me interesa lo que opinen de mí. De todos modos, esforzarse por agradar a los demás es tan patético. 

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes! ¡De verdad pienso continuarlo con todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación del mundo! Espero les guste y que sigan dejando reviews, de verdad me motiva mucho saber que ustedes leen mi fic. 

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Agradecimientos a las personas que directa o indirectamente tienen que ver con esto que es de fans para fans, sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

****

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Con amor,**_

_**Tania W.**_


	4. 4: Entre orquídeas, me llaman ortiga

**¡Ataque floral!  
(Spain x Nyo!Romano)**

**Capítulo 4**

**Entre orquídeas, me llaman Ortiga.**

Era el día número seis.

Así era, así era. Otra vez otra caja de las mismas flores, Ortigas. Podía abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y de ella salían una lluvia de flores naranja ¿Quién gastaba tanto dinero en reiterarme que soy cruel durante 6 días? ¡¿Quién sabe qué bastardo quiere seguir jugando?!

Solté un suspiro pesado, ya me estaban hostigando. La próxima vez que el fantasma canadiense ese venga con una caja de flores le devolveré el mensaje a su remitente. Por supuesto ¿cómo iba a decepcionarlos a ustedes? Lo haría de la forma menos educada posible, maldición, claro que sí.

— Matthew… Toma la caja y… ¡Dile a la persona que me las envía que puede coger su caja, metérsela por el orto y después venir hasta mi casa para finalmente decirme qué mierdas quiere!

Matthew tembló de miedo.

— Señorita… E… Es… Que…

— ¡Largo, ahora!

Observaba al pobre fantasmita cubrirse con la caja de flores, qué débil era.

— _¡Santo Dios, pero qué cruel eres, mi Lovina!_

¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¡No puede ser!

— Y pensar que invertí bastante dinero en enviarte todas esas flores desde España…

Era alta, era morena, estaba bien formada… Era… ¡Isabel Fernandez Carriedo! ¡La hermana menor de Antonio!

— ¿Q…Qué rayos haces aquí?— La señalé con el dedo índice visiblemente alterada.

— Ahh… -Su rostro se tornó triste—. Pensé que, como te gustan tanto las flores, miles de estas te harían feliz…

— ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes qué significan?!— ¡Seguro esa imbécil ni idea tendría!

— Por supuesto ¡Significan que no soporto tu crueldad!—. Dijo con una enorme y bastarda sonrisa. Parecía que lo decía como si no supiese en verdad qué quería decir eso. Yo sólo me quedé observándola con el ceño fruncido.

Minutos más tarde, Isabel se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá de mi sala observando fijamente la nueva caja de Ortigas que ella me había estado enviando casi que por una semana. Aún tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ¿A qué se debía?

— Por cierto ¿Que mierdas haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Madrid terminando tus estudios?

— ¿Qué hay de malo en venir a Roma?

— Nada de malo, además no es como si me... Importara—. Dije yo mientras la observaba desde la pared en la que me había recargado con anterioridad— Pero, es estúpido que le envíes flores a una chica. Y más con un significado tan cruel.

— ¡Pero si la cruel siempre has sido tú!— Se levantó del sofá y posó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Me observó y con falso enfado, me regañó— ¡Siempre tratando mal a Antonio! ¡Vamos! ¡Él es como tu hermano mayor!

— ¡Ya tengo hermanos que me bastan y me sobran como para querer a otro bastardo más!

Bueno. En realidad si merezco las ortigas, soy demasiado cruel en ocasiones.

Isabel hizo un puchero que se desvaneció en el momento en que la voz de Lovino resonó en la casa, más exactamente en la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Regresé!— Dijo con su típica voz de "nisiquierameimportasimeresponden"

— ¡Oh, Mi Lovino!— E Isabel Fernandez Carriedo se abalanzó sobre mi hermano para abrazarlo como si fuera el fin del mundo— ¿Cómo está el amor de mi vida? ¡Mi tomatito!

¡¿Por qué mierdas los Fernandez llamaban de forma tierna a mi hermano y a mí me trataban de cruel antagonista de telenovela mexicana?! ¡Si hasta me lo dicen con flores!

¡Lovino es mucho más cruel que yo! ¡¿Por qué a él lo encuentran tierno?! ¡¿Es porque es hombre?! ¡Si tan sólo pudiese ocultar mis pechos!

— L-Lovina… —observé a Isabel.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Grité sin piedad.

— ¿Pasa algo, sorella? — Habló Lovino viéndome como si estuviese extrañado por mi expresión. Era la misma de siempre.

— ¿Qué me habría de pasar, par de idiotas? ¡No me pasa nada!

— Es que…— Los ojos de Isabel brillaron— ¡Tus mejillas parecen un par de tomatitos! ¡Y también hacías un puchero encantador!— Tomó de la mano a Lovino y se acercó a mí.

— ¡O… Oe…!— Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lovino.

Pero, antes de poder proseguir con nuestra brillante escena patéticamente con una marca registrada, un estruendo sacudió la casa. El resultado: La puerta de la entrada de mi casa derrumbada y un español bastardo respirando agitadamente que corrió gritando "Isabel" para luego lanzarse sobre ella.

— ¡Antonio!

Y el encuentro emotivo entre dos hermanos españoles surgió de la nada. Lovino se asfixiaba en medio de ambos morenos. Pensé que en realidad había algo especial en Lovino que hizo que ellos se enamoraran de él porque tampoco era un secreto para mí que Isabel desde hace mucho sentía un enorme amor por mi fratello.

_Que fastidio…_

Así que tomé la decisión de irme a mi cuarto sin decir nada más, seguro Lovino haría que Antonio arreglara la puerta mientras Isabel preparaba los churros más deliciosos que jamás podrías probar.

Nadie notó mi ausencia, como era de esperarse. Si muchos pensaban que Lovino era alguien inútil y cobarde, pero engreído ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Pensarán algo diferente a que soy cruel y tengo unos preciosos ojos verdes?

Creo que en realidad merezco las Ortigas y también Ulmarias.

— Ulmaria… Inutilidad—Susurré viéndome al espejo del baño.

Simplemente una mujer no puede cambiar por algún inútil. Si cambia, debe ser por ella misma. Hay que tener orgullo y dignidad. Entonces, yo cambiaría.

Muchos querían a Felicia a pesar de ser tan tonta y poco prudente. A Feliciano incluso los hombres los perseguían porque es un estúpido despistado. Lovino… Ya hablé de él, no repetiré lo mismo ¿Por qué todos parecían tan perfectos a pesar de tener defectos tan notables? ¿Qué clase de flores son ellos? ¿Orquídeas? ¿Qué flor soy yo? ¡¿Una simple ortiga?!

— Pues se acabará de inmediato.

Con una idea revolucionaria en mente, dinero y el ultimo vistazo a mi rostro, me encaminé a llevarla a cabo. Definitivamente cambiaría y haría que Antonio Fernandez Carriedo notara que yo existía… Me vale si es homosexual, pero lo haría.

¡Acabo de declarar una guerra!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_He aquí el cuarto capítulo de este Fanfic tan poco ortodoxo como su autora (?) El punto es que espero les guste y esperen el siguiente capítulo. Que Isabel haya llegado es solo el principio._

_**No soy insegura, pero si dejas un review me sentiré honrada. Cada lector vale cada minuto que se toma el escribir un capítulo.**  
_

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Agradecimientos a las personas que directa o indirectamente tienen que ver con esto que es de fans para fans, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Con amor,**

**Tania W.**


End file.
